


Inmortal, Inmoral o alguna palabra difícil

by AltaisKnox111



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25597648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltaisKnox111/pseuds/AltaisKnox111
Summary: Donde Harry espera a Tom afuera de la oficina del director mas angustiado por su bebe que por el desesperante ambiente que se forma el que debería ser un buen día de cumpleaños.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38
Collections: Feliz Cumpleaños Harry - El Lado Oscuro de la Fama





	Inmortal, Inmoral o alguna palabra difícil

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un pequeño oneshot para el evento especial ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry! evento de el foro " El lado oscuro de la fama"

Si a Tom Marvolo Riddle le hubiera dicho su secretaria que era solo una junta con el maestro de su lindo hijo y su esposo, no habría tenido que recibir tres multas por exceso de velocidad y una por casi atropellar a una anciana, pero en su defensa el semáforo cambió un segundo antes a verde.  
  
Corriendo en los pasillos hasta llegar a donde se encontraba su Hermoso esposo que se disculpaba continuamente con Albus Dumbledore, el maestro de su dulce bebé Teddy.  
  
-Buenas tardes, ¿Profesor Dumbledore, que paso con mi hijo que es tan urgente que no pudo esperar hasta la junta de padres del próximo mes? - dijo Tom mientras rápidamente rodeaba la cintura de Harry envolviendo en un abrazó y besando su cabeza sin dejar de ver desafiante a Dumbledore.  
  
-Ohh Tom mi muchacho, le explicaba a Harry que Teddy dijo algunas cosas extrañas durante la clase, porque no me acompañan a hablar con él? - dijo tranquilamente mientras los encaminaba a la puerta de su oficina.  
  
Mientras Harry no dejaba de temblar por los nervios, ¿Qué podría estar pensando su dulce niño? ¿Qué cosas extrañas? ohh solo esperaba que no tuviera nada que ver con su adopción.  
  
Al entrar pudieron ver como Teddy estaba sentado en un pequeño mesa banco, Cabeza agachada y sus manos en pequeños puños sobre sus piernitas, sin moverse cuando escuchó la puerta abriéndose.  
  
-¿Joven Edward, puede decirme que fue lo que dijo cuando pregunté qué quieres ser de grande? - dijo Albus sentándose en su escritorio y cruzando los dedos.  
  
-...in...- Susurro Teddy con furia apenas reprimida en el rostro.  
  
-Cariño puedes decirlo más alto para que tu padre y yo podamos escuchar mejor? ¿Puedes amor? - dijo Harry bastante nervioso. Cuando Teddy no dijo nada en un rato Tom decidió hablar  
  
-porque no le haces caso a tu papi? Un buen heredero nunca ignora a sus padres- dijo con un tomo bastante duro para un niño tan pequeño, y cuando Teddy lo escuchó soltó toda su furia contenida en lágrimas que no paraban mientras gruñía  
  
\- No dije nada malo! - Grito  
\- Entonces repite en voz alta que dijiste- Lo reto Tom, mientras pasaron unos segundos en una guerra de miradas hasta que el pequeño Teddy se rindió  
\- quiero ser inmoral, como tú papá- lloriqueaba  
  
Harry y Tom tardaron un rato para procesarlo, pero mientras Harry planeaba asesinar al que le hubiera dicho la palabra inmoral a su Dulce bebé, algo en el cerebro de Tom hizo clic  
\- Quieres decir " Inmortal" hijo? - dijo Tom con un aire aliviado y orgulloso.  
  
Teddy no lo soporto más, corrió a abrazar las piernas de su padre  
\- yo solo quiero ser como tu- sollozo  
  
Nadie pudo decir nada mientras Tom tomaba a su hijo en brazos, besaba su frente y le decía que se merecía un helado por ser un niño ejemplar y el mejor heredero que podría desear.  
Harry solo soltó un suspiro aliviado mientras salían de la oficina del Profesor Dumbledore, quien quedó estupefacto en su escritorio.

Mas tarde esa día Tom llevo a cenar a Harry por su cumpleaños que estuvo planeando toda la semana y toda la noche se la paso diciendo lo maravillosos padres que son y como le compraría un crub o una serpiente a su dulce bebe.


End file.
